


The Next Level

by KarmaYeti



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/F, Weiss is a bug dumb baby, not-so-explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaYeti/pseuds/KarmaYeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss decides that after a year of dating (and studying), her and Ruby should totally have The Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a short drabble, ended up being about 4000 words long. Still, I'm pretty happy with the way it came out!  
> I usually get my fic up faster on karmayeti.tumblr.com, if you want to go to the source!

It had taken nearly a year of dating Ruby for Weiss to say to her during an early morning alone, “I want to take our relationship to the next level.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side, still half asleep, and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. She was still in her rickety danger-zone “bunk-bed”, dressed in her usual pyjamas. Weiss was already dressed in her uniform, and Blake and Yang had left for an early training session. She peered down at the other girl, stifling a yawn. “What, like, chocolates instead of flowers?” Ruby asked.

Weiss groaned. “No, Ruby, I mean--” She paused and glanced around, before hissing, “Sex.” She hesitated, shuffled her feet for a moment, then added, “But if you want chocolates instead of flowers I can get those for you.”

“Oh! Um, yeah, okay,” Ruby said, self-consciously tugging at her blankets. “We should totally set up a day or... something.” She clambered out of her bunk bed and  retreated to her closet. 

Weiss stood there in her uniform, glancing around and trying to ignore the sound of Ruby stumbling around as she changed. She played with the hem of her jacket, thought songs to herself, read the spines of the books that held up Blake and Yang’s bunk bed. By the time she had finished the second stack of books, Ruby had exited her designated changing room and was standing there awkwardly, fiddling with her hood. Weiss turned to her and quirked up an eyebrow.

“Chocolates are nice. So are flowers, though,” Ruby mumbled, trying to break the ice.

“Yes,” Weiss replied, inclining her head ever-so-slightly. They met eyes as she raised her head again, and she said, “Tomorrow. Yang and Blake have their study night. You know how long it takes Yang to understand Geography in those sessions.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, and she squeaked, “Yeah, okay,” before changing the subject and dragging Weiss to breakfast.

It was stupid how quickly Ruby had grown during only one year at Beacon, so quickly and so much that Weiss had found it impossible to find heels high enough to reach her height anymore. She was all gangly, teenage awkwardness, still sort of trying to fill in all other directions but vertical. Even with her newest pair of heels Ruby was still two and three-quarter inches taller than she. It made Weiss want to grind her teeth and pull at her hair. It wasn’t fair that she was shorter than someone younger than her.

At least when they were sitting, the height difference was less obvious.

Ruby had her customary plate of cookies -“But they’re soooo good here, Weiss!”-, and the two of them joined team JNPR for their meal.

“Okay, so, I had this dream last night where I was swimming in a MASSIVE pool of syrup,” Nora started to say, and Weiss only rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast, blocking out the rest of the story. She heard Ren interject, as usual, and when Nora finished Ruby voiced her thoughts on the dream, which Weiss only half-listened to before going back to eating.

It wasn’t until halfway through the day that Weiss actually understood that she had just asked Ruby to have sex with her.

And it was tomorrow.

_I have to get ready_ , she thought, suddenly thinking of it in Grimm Studies class as Professor Port rambled on again about one of his glorious feats of strength,  _Oh my **God**_ _it has to be perfect_.

The day ended with Weiss anxiously avoiding Ruby and calling in various favors. Once Yang stumbled in on one of her calls and she had let out a shout and hung up. She was going to have sex with her sister tomorrow. What would she think of her? Did she think she was going too fast? Too  _slow_ ? Yang looked at her strangely as Weiss tried to regain her composure, then let out a chuckle at her display and said, “Wow, you haven’t acted this way since you asked me permission to go out with Ruby!”

_She knows_ , her mind shrieked at her as she tried to calm herself down. She let out a weak chuckle and a “Whaaaaat? No!” in response, and Yang shrugged, excused herself, then shut the door behind her.

Weiss had to take a very long run to calm herself down. By the time she got back, she was sweaty and tired and decided that sleep was the best option she had -after a shower, of course.

When she woke up, it felt like she had slept for five minutes. She cursed her internal clock for not letting her sleep forever and let her forget about her worries as she rose from her bed and went about getting dressed. Yang still snored in her bunk, and a quick glance confirmed Blake was still asleep. She peeked up to look at Ruby, only to find her missing. She made a noise at the back of her throat and mentally freaked out. What if she had scared her off? What if she had come on too strong?

Her fears, however, were dispelled when Ruby walked out of the bathroom, still-sleepy eyed. She noticed Weiss staring at her and she sent her a droopy grin. As she passed by her on her way back to her bunk, she kissed her on the forehead and patted her hair. Weiss’s face burned and she petulantly mumbled something about her not being a child, crossing her arms. Ruby hopped into her bed, giggling. She quieted down quickly, however. They met eyes, and Weiss’s glare softened. She sent her the briefest hints of a smile.

“Not sleeping anymore?” Ruby asked, careful not to wake her other teammates.

“No, I’m not tired,” Weiss answered, glancing away. “I was planning on having an early breakfast and doing some studying.”

“Hmn,” Ruby responded, and Weiss could feel her eyes on her. She heard the rustling of sheets and Weiss looked back at the bunk for long enough to see Ruby clambering back out of bed. “I’ll come with you.”

“Ruby, you don’t have to--” Weiss started, before Ruby just rolled her eyes and patted Weiss on the face, shushing her. It had taken a while for Ruby to actually be able to touch her like that, and it became increasingly obvious that Ruby took advantage of Weiss’s compliance at any chance she could get.

“It’s fine. Can’t sleep anyway,” She answered with her characteristic grin ghosting on her lips. Weiss rolled her eyes, sighed, but altogether agreed, and the two of them got changed facing away from the other. Weiss thought again of what was going to happen later that day and she had to keep herself from blushing despite it being her idea. They left the room and Yang’s snoring behind them, and the two of them made their way to the cafeteria. They ate quickly and in silence. Ruby occasionally made a comment or asked a question about an upcoming test and Weiss would answer with as few words as possible, picking at her food.

As Ruby quieted down and began actually eating her food, Weiss turned her head from her plate to look at Ruby. She cleared her throat, scratched the back of her neck. “Ruby,” She started, hesitant, “do you not want to have sex with me?”

Ruby let out a noise not unlike a whale and choked on her meal. Weiss freaked out and Ruby had to reassure her that  no, _she did not need the Heimlich maneuver_  before she was able to respond. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” She said, holding her hands together anxiously, “I’m just nervous. Aren’t you?”

“Well, yes, I suppose I am,” Weiss said, not admitting that the was much more than nervous, “Are you sure you’re alright? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

Ruby just giggled and smiled, then reached over to touch her hand. She ran her thumb over her open palm and said, “Don’t worry about it. You just surprised me yesterday morning. It’s not every day that your girlfriend says she wants to have sex with you.”

“Ruby, please. Not in public. We aren’t Ren and Nora,” Weiss said, only half-jokingly.

“Well it’s Nora who starts it. Ren just corrects her.”

“Good point,” Weiss agreed, feeling much better than she had when she woke up. She squeezed Ruby’s hand before pulling it away in order to finish her breakfast, and when they were done Weiss directed Ruby to the library. They studied -well, Weiss did while Ruby pulled out books on dog behavior and proclaimed that she should train a dog to be a Hunter with her and name it Yang Junior- until class started, where they went their separate ways.

Still, as calm as she was in the morning, by the time Weiss got back to her room she was in a state of panic. “It has to be perfect,” She hissed to herself, arranging the flowers she had called for around the bed and getting the stereo ready to play romantic music. When she heard Ruby fiddling with the lock outside of the dorm Weiss got onto her bed. Should she make a sexy pose? What exactly was a sexy pose?

Ruby walked into the room with Weiss staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed on her chest, surrounded by roses. “Wow, okay,” She said, trying not to laugh. “Did I just walk in on your funeral or?”

“Oh, Ruby, fancy seeing you here,” Weiss said, dropping her voice down to what she hoped was a sultry level and ignoring Ruby’s comment.

“Well, it is our room, and you told me to meet you here so--”

“Just go with it Ruby, please,” Weiss interrupted, sitting up.

“Oh. Uh. Okay,” Ruby said, scratching at her head, “Yeah, weird seeing you here, too. What’s with all the flowers?”

“I thought they would be romantic,” She responded, looking at them with a frown. “I may have gotten carried away.”

Ruby giggled but approached the bed. She sat on the edge, scooted a bit closer. “Okay, so. How are we going to do this?” She asked, drawing closer to Weiss, who leaned towards her as if drawn by magnetism.

“We can start by kissing, I suppose. And then we can take off each other's clothing--”

“You’re really nervous.” Ruby stated. It wasn’t a question.

Weiss gulped. “Yes.”

Ruby smiled, and with her usual startling sageness replied, “Don’t be.”

Weiss’s expression softened, and she cupped Ruby’s jaw in order to pull her in for a kiss. It had troubled Weiss in the beginning that Ruby learned how to kiss much quicker and better than she had, but now she enjoyed Ruby taking the lead, and she let herself just enjoy the feeling of someone’s mouth on her own. Weiss felt herself being shifted by Ruby towards the headboard. The younger girl eased onto her lap and the two of them pulled apart, breathing erratic.

“I have music,” Weiss said, blindly reaching for the stereo. She glanced over quickly in order to find out where exactly it was on her bedside table then shifted her gaze back to Ruby, who looked altogether too amused for her own good. Weiss just rolled her eyes and fiddled with the stereo. When the music started to play, she must have drawn her arm back too quickly and the stereo fell on the floor and shattered. Weiss looked down at it in stunned silence.

“Cheap stereo,” Ruby said, looking down at it.

“It wasn’t meant to do that,” Weiss mumbled before she was drawn into another kiss.

“I could’ve guessed that,” Ruby replied in between presses of her lips to Weiss’s, grinning. “It’s fine, we’ll clean up after we’re done.”

“Right,” Weiss said, slightly flustered. She placed her hand on Ruby’s hip, played with the material there and leaned in for another kiss. Her hand slid underneath her shirt while the other clumsily worked with the buttons of her uniform’s blazer. “If you get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop,” She said, feeling her stomach contract under the palm of her hand.

“Yeah, okay,” Ruby answered, letting out a gasp when Weiss ducked under her chin to nuzzle into her neck. “Your hands are cold,” She added, chuckling a little.

“Sorry,” Weiss answered, unbuttoning Ruby’s shirt. Her second hand joined her first at Ruby’s stomach. They trailed up to her breasts and she gave them a tentative squeeze, pressing a kiss to her jugular. She felt Ruby’s back arch into her hands and Weiss made a pleased sound, thumbs ducking under the bra’s underwire, smirking when she heard her gasp. Weiss only pulled back, however, and instead tugged off Ruby’s shirt and blazer. She paused only to fold the articles, to which Ruby stared incredulously at her, leaning back.

“They’re going to wrinkle otherwise,” She explained, setting them aside. Ruby only grabbed Weiss’s hands and placed them back on her breasts. Weiss turned about as red as Ruby’s cape from her forwardness, and she swallowed harshly before running her fingers over the fabric. “Okay,” Was all Weiss said, eyes bugging when Ruby let out a quiet moan. 

“How long have you wanted to do this?” Ruby asked, one hand gripping Weiss’s shoulders while the other trailed down the other woman’s front, plucking at her shirt.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, a finger sliding under the band of her bra. “A while,” She answered, moving in for a quick kiss that Ruby enthusiastically accepted and deepened. “I didn’t want to rush things, though,” She added before she moved in for another kiss, eyes fluttering shut. She tasted like the cafeteria’s cookies -she probably went in for seconds before she got back to the dorm-, but Weiss didn’t mind as she opened her mouth for her, gasping appreciatively when Ruby captured her lower lip between her teeth and tugged. Weiss found herself so distracted that she barely felt the moment she was pressed into the headboard. The hand on her shoulder moved to quickly unbutton her shirt. 

Ruby was surprised Weiss’s eyebrows didn’t hit the ceiling from how high they rose.

“You’re going to wrinkle my--”

“Good,” Ruby interrupted easily, sending Weiss one of her patented smiles she gave right before she formulated a plan in her head. After a few moments of being subjected to her expression, Weiss rolled her eyes but settled back, one arm moving from Ruby’s breasts to hook around her neck and tug her closer. She pressed another kiss to her lips, stubbornly trying to keep the other hand until Ruby’s hands quickly moved around Weiss’s torso and detached the clasps of her bra.

“Ruby,” Weiss started, before she cut herself off to gape at Ruby undoing her own bra’s clasps.

“You were taking too long,” Ruby said simply, tossing her bra behind her and ignoring the noise Weiss made at the back of her throat and the grip around her neck tightening because of the action. Ruby cautiously brought her hands to Weiss’s breasts and pulled up her bra enough to expose them. She squeezed them, blushed, massaged them with her palms.

Weiss only stared up at her, one brow quirked. “My breasts aren’t bread you need to knead,” She said, and Ruby only blushed more furiously.

“Sorry,” She said, bowing her head. Weiss only let out a rare chuckle and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“It’s fine,” she said as Ruby tried another method with her fingers, carefully circling her nipples. Weiss seemed to like that, and she let out a quiet grunt in response.

Ruby froze, face screwing up with a mixture of amusement and confusion. “Did you just grunt?” She asked, trying not to laugh.

It was Weiss’s turn to blush. “A woman cannot help the automatic noises she makes,” She mumbled, looking away.

“No, no, it’s not bad!” Ruby reassured her, moving in for a quick kiss on the corner of Weiss’s mouth, “Just a little unexpected. I like it,” She continued, flashing her a sheepish grin before she added, “It’s nice to know that a princess can become a beast in the sheets.”

“Ruby,” She complained, moving away from her, “don’t ruin this with something Yang would say. I don’t know how Blake does it.”

Ruby giggled, and she moved in for an apologetic kiss, before she froze millimeters away from her mouth. “Wait. Blake is going out with Yang?”

“Uh, yes. I don’t know how you can’t see it, they’re cuddling all the time, Blake puts up with her puns…” She trailed off, instead pressing her lips to Ruby’s. “Whatever. We can talk about this when I’m not about to have intercourse with you,” she added after they broke apart.

Ruby giggled but nodded, eyes still a little distant. “Wow. Everybody’s got someone, huh? Worked out pretty well,” She said, before dropping the subject. Weiss let out a small laugh of her own before Ruby restarted her ministrations on her breasts, holding in a grunt.

“No, let them out, I want to hear them,” Ruby urged, tucking her head underneath her chin, “I think they’re cute.”

“Cute?” She demanded incredulously, looking down at the mass of hair beneath her.

Ruby just shrugged and moved one of her hands lower to frankly press above Weiss’s crotch. She lifted her head and looked Weiss in the eyes, who flushed and glanced away, breaths still labored. “Can I?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Weiss asked, snarking to try to get the upper hand in the situation.

Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned into Weiss’s arm that still clung around her neck. “May I?” She corrected.

“Yes, you may,” She allowed, gulping mid-sentence. Ruby nodded, fingers lingering on her skirt before she got up the courage to unbutton and unzip her skirt. Weiss lifted her hips enough to let Ruby pull her skirt down, and watched her as she straddled her thighs, pushing up on her elbows.

“Your bra and underwear match,” Ruby said, grinning and playing with the hem of her panties.

“Astute observation,” Weiss shot back, impatient, “Now could you please touch me?”

Ruby chuckled but complied, tugging down her underwear enough to give her access. “The carpet--”

“Yes, they match the drapes.  _Please_ , Ruby,” she groaned, teeth gritting tight enough she could have sworn she heard them creak.

“I’m gonna take a word from you and say, ‘well, since you were so polite about it...’” Ruby said, smiling before gently rubbing at her pubic hair.

Weiss’s arousal flatlined. 

“Are you petting me?” She demanded, incredulous.

“Um… Yes? I was just getting you warmed up,” Ruby answered.

“I am not a dog, Ruby Rose--”

“Oh wow, using my full name--”

“Ruby, please, just put your fingers in me!” She growled, flushing as soon as she realized what she had said. She looked away, coughed. “Sorry.”

Ruby eased back on her haunches. “No, it’s fine, I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to be teased,” she mumbled, scratching at the back of her head.

Weiss just sighed, gently grabbed Ruby’s hand and kissed each of her knuckles. “I’m sorry, too. I was being a… an ass,” she grumbled into her hand. Ruby just smirked and flicked her nose before she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

“Alright, now that we’ve kissed and made up,” Ruby said, grinning at her sentence while Weiss rolled her eyes, “Can I try sticking my hand in your panties again?”

Weiss only managed a gulp and a nod before Ruby grinned and leaned back to watch what she was doing. “Okay,” Ruby said, looking down at her crotch. She looked back up at Weiss. “I don’t really know what to do.”

Weiss’s brows furrowed. “You mean you’ve never… You know?” She asked. When Ruby didn’t respond, she hesitated and added, “You’ve never touched yourself?”

Ruby blushed and chuckled, hands stroking at Weiss’s thighs. “I mean, not really. I’m always afraid I’m going to mess something up down there,” She said, glancing away, “Why, do you?”

Weiss gulped and, very quietly, answered, “Yes.”

“What, in here, too?”

She squirmed, covering her red face. “Yes, Ruby.”

“Have I been in the room while you’ve done it?” Ruby gasped. “Oh my God! While Yang and Blake have been in the room!?”

The only response was a slight nod.

Ruby looked down at her. “Wow. You, uh, must be pretty quiet.”

Weiss only sighed and covered her face with her hands. Her head tipped back and she knocked it against the headboard. “Ruby, can we just get on with whatever...  _this_ has devolved into?” she demanded through her fingers.

“Okay,” Ruby said, clearing her throat. Her knuckles pressed against Weiss’s pubic bone. Weiss gasped when those fingers trailed lower and Ruby’s thumb pressed between her folds, and her legs subconsciously widened. “Weiss, walk me through this, please.”

She nodded and peered at her through her fingers. “Unbelievable. You can shoot a Grimm from eighty feet away but you have no idea how this works,” Weiss said, as one of her hands moved from her face and moved down between her thighs. “Okay,” she huffed, grabbing Ruby’s hand and leading it to her clit, “All you have to do here is just rub circles-- Ruby, I-I’m trying to explain this to you-!” Weiss clenched her teeth and her legs jerked as Ruby curiously prodded her clit before doing as she explained. Ruby’s other hand rested on Weiss’s thigh, and she moved it higher and gave it a squeeze. Weiss only furrowed her brows, the effect of her disapproval slightly put off by her increasingly red face and her breath coming out from her nose in strong puffs.

“Hey, Weiss?” Ruby asked, moving forward enough for Weiss to be able to grip the back of her head and move it towards her bust. “Oh, okay,” Ruby muttered, glancing down at Weiss’s chest.

“Yes, Ruby?” She answered, rather haltingly, as Ruby decided it was a good time for her mouth to find one of her nipples.

Ruby hummed and detached her mouth in order to ask, “Can I… put my fingers in you?”

Weiss flushed and let out a choking groan when Ruby just went on sucking on her breast. “Yes, you may, thank you for asking,” Weiss said, shuddering at the smile she felt on her chest and Ruby’s horribly calloused hands finding their way to her sex. She carefully inserted one finger and Weiss rolled her hips into it, the hand on the back of Ruby’s head moving down in order to grip at her back. She was always more of a fan of penetration than anything else. “You can move your fingers anytime now,” Weiss said, desperate. This foreplay had been going on for too long. Ruby made a noise of understanding and pumped her fingers into her, mouth moving higher in order to lap at the sweat pooling in the hollow of Weiss’s throat. She did as Weiss suggested, adding another finger, moving faster or slower at her command.

“Weiss, my hand is cramping,” Ruby whined, butting her nose into her neck, about ten minutes in.

“Insufferable,” Weiss gasped, both her hands on Ruby’s bare back tightening, “I’m almost there now, worry about your hand later,” she added, her toes curling.

“Okay, good, because I think my fingers are getting all raisin-ey, too,” Ruby said, and Weiss mentally cursed that it was in that moment that she came, back arching and hips rolling desperately on Ruby’s fingers. When she slumped back, Ruby carefully removed her fingers and glanced down at her hand, presumably to check whether or not her fingers had really wrinkled. Weiss let go of her back and slumped against the headboard, her knobby knees unfolding in order to lie more comfortably on her bed. She pulled Ruby up for a kiss, half because she wanted to and half because she wanted to distract her from looking too hard at her hand. Ruby eagerly reciprocated, her hands moving to cup Weiss’s face and Weiss discovered she really didn’t care if her fingers wet from her discharge were on her face if Ruby was kissing her and she was still in the afterglow.

“Your turn,” Weiss said as they broke apart, her hands finding Ruby’s hips and prodding them to move higher. Then her hands moved down to the backs of her knees and she tugged at her until she was nearly facing Ruby’s crotch. She tugged at the skirt she still had on and Ruby managed to shimmy out of it, tossing it over her shoulder. She wore a pair of large white underpants and Weiss glanced up at her, eyebrow raised. “I was half expecting cookies or teddy bears,” She said.

“Those are for wednesdays, silly,” Ruby answered easily as Weiss tugged those down and pressed her lips to her thigh. “Are you… Going to use your mouth?”

“Yes. Astute observation, Ruby,” Weiss said, mouth moving higher. “I’d prefer if you put your hands on the headboard so that you don’t tire yourself out,” She added, nosing higher and trying to keep from looking amused when Ruby let out a quiet gasp. She did as she asked and looked down at Weiss, her breath already laboured. Weiss held her gaze, even as her thumbs spread her wide and she gave her a tentative lick.

“Oh  _wow_ _,_ ” Ruby exclaimed, hips automatically rocking into her face. Weiss smirked despite herself and lapped at her again, homing in on her clit and slowly circling her tongue around it. Ruby giggled and her grip on the headboard tightened. “Wow, Weiss, you’re  _really_ good at this!”

Weiss had done her research. Of course she was going to be as perfect at oral sex as anything else she did.

She wasn’t sure if it was as  _perfect_ as Ruby suggested, but Ruby certainly seemed to like it, head thrown back and laughing and moaning and bucking her hips into her mouth, one hand moving from the headboard in order to gingerly grip her hair. She came much faster than Weiss did, jerking against her tongue and letting out breathy little sighs of Weiss’s name that made her heart jump. Ruby hung her head and they caught each other’s glances. Ruby grinned down at her and shimmed down enough for her to grab Weiss’s face and pull her up for a kiss, disregarding where her mouth was previously. It was sloppy and both of them were tired, but it was exactly what either of them needed. Ruby broke apart and let out a satisfied sigh, bumping noses with her. Weiss managed a smile and curled her arms around her waist.

“That was… Different. From what I imagined, I mean,” Weiss murmured.

“Different good? Or?” Ruby asked, a frown tugging at her lips.

“Different good,” she affirmed, giving her a quick peck on the lips before she wriggled her way out from under Ruby and stood up. “I’m going to wash up. Blake and Yang should be coming back soon.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, crossing her legs and watching Weiss move towards the bathroom. “Oh! Weiss!”

“Yes?” She asked, turning around, brow quirked.

“I love you. And thank you. For… Making me comfortable.”

Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled. “I love you too, you dunce. Now, if you don’t have any more claims of your undying devotion to me, I’ll be going to take my shower.”

Ruby grinned at her. “Can I come in with you? I can wash your back.”

Weiss felt herself flush, but she managed a nod. “Very well.”

“Yes!” Ruby exclaimed, jumping out of bed and following Weiss into the bathroom.

Blake and Yang found them an hour later in Weiss’s bed in their pajamas, cuddled together.


End file.
